Train Ride
by Koohii Kappu
Summary: Juliet goes on a trip farther than she's ever been before. Kid!fic, and Ewan's in it, even though his character's not on the character list.


**My muse decided to work on a story that was the complete opposite of any of my current projects. Thanks, muse. XD As always, I don't own or pretend to own anything about Psych, I just enjoy messing around with it in my free time~ And I don't get paid. I wish I got paid. That would be awesome. XD**

* * *

Juliet had never been this far from home before.

She knelt sideways in her seat with her elbows resting on the ledge below the window, watching the grassy hills fly by in a blur. Lazy morning sunlight was only just starting to set the amber fields on fire, and Juliet donned a grin as she imagined they were racing faster than the light itself. Then a dark shape snatched her attention and she leaned forward for a better look . . .

"Look, Ewan, there are cow-" a sudden lurch made her forehead connect with the glass, rudely interrupting her. Juliet collapsed back into the seat and her brother snickered.

"Careful, Julie," Ewan added just a moment too late with a sparkle in his eyes. Juliet stuck her tongue out at him.

"But did you see the cows? There were lots of 'em!"

"Mm hmm. Fix your shirt, it's all twisted." He was already tugging at the neck of the fabric before Juliet has time to say "I can do it myself." Juliet slid further down the seat to stare out the window some more, this time keeping a safe distance away from any ninja moves the glass might try to pull.

"How long 'till we get there?"

"We still have another forty minutes, Julie."

"Forty whole minutes?!" Juliet pouted. "But that's so long! When the train stops we'll be in China!"

Another chuckle. "China's way farther than any train can take you," he said, and then brightly suggested, "Why don't we play a game?"

"Okay! What game?"

"First one to see a person wearing blue wins."

Juliet's blonde curls popped over the back of the seat, blue eyes scanning the other people in the car. "Found one!" she announced with an authoritative plop. "There's a woman wearing a blue dress in the back, so I win."

"Okay, then now the first person to see a guy with a kid wins."

A few seconds later, Ewan called out a couple emerging from the next car down. Juliet tugged on his sleeve.

"My turn! First person to see a couple in love wins."

"Behind me, to your left, four seats down. They can't stop staring into each other's eyes." Ewan pretended to gag and Juliet giggled. Then he continued, "Now first person to find a rainbow sloth riding a unicorn wins."

Juliet gaped. "But that's not fair, nobody's ever gonna find that!"

"Then I guess I win," Ewan shrugged, and Juliet smacked him in the arm.

"You can't do that!" she protested, but Ewan only laughed.

They went back and forth arguing over the rules and finding new versions of the game to play until forty minutes had almost swept by in blur. Ewan tightly took Juliet's hand in his as they got swept away in the current of people leaving the train.

Harsh sunlight immediately bore down on the back of Juliet's neck as they finally stepped out into the fresh air. Juliet hopped up and down a few times, her legs begging to be set free into a run, but she let Ewan guide her away from the crowd and off the train's platform.

After a few minutes of walking and wishing she were a spider so she could see everything at once, they finally arrived in a little town that looked like it had been taken straight from one of her storybooks. Juliet pratically beamed with excitement, zipping from window to window and dragging Ewan behind like a puppy on a leash.

"Can we go inside? Please please please?"

Each 'please' made Ewan's heart swell up a bit more. "Absolutely," he grinned. "What do you think I brought you here for? So we could stare at the pavement all day?"

"Thank you! You're the bestest big brother ever!" Juliet squealed and wrapped her little arms around his waist, then dashed into the first shop she could find. As soon as her back was turned, Ewan's bright mood collapsed for a beat - but then it was back, brighter than ever, and he followed her into the shop.

Morning bled into the afternoon, and then afternoon bled into early evening - they browsed through shops and made stupid puns from the signs, turned their tongues into rainbows with lollipops, had french fries and ice cream for lunch, made silly wishes on pennies before tossing them into the fountain with a plop. Eventually, the signs of evening began to crop up - the symphony of birds and bugs had quieted, sun grew weaker and Juliet tried to hide a yawn. Ewan checked his watch and sighed.

"Alright, time to go home, Julie. We're gonna miss the train."

Juliet just nodded and slipped her hand into his. Her other arm hugged her new chocolate-colored stuffed puppy tighter as the wove back through the streets to board the train. Her eyes were already half closed while Ewan paid for the returning tickets, and she stumbled on the way into the train, Ewan's grip keeping her from falling.

Just as darkness was wrapping up the world up in a cozy blanket, she collapsed into the seat next to him and fell asleep, her cheek pressed up against his shoulder.

Ewan put an arm around his little sister and laid his head on top of hers, his eyes half-closed. "Love you, little sis," he whispered.

"Hhmpf," she mumbled back, half-conscious.

She wished she had stayed awake on the train that night.

The next morning, Ewan was gone. She asked her mother if they could take a train to see him, but she'd only said "he's farther than a train ride". At school the next day she told everyone that her big brother was in China, but they shouldn't worry, 'cause he would come back soon.

He never did.

* * *

 **Dunno if you could tell, but nothing in this story was planned in advance. I kind of just ra,bled because I felt like it. I'm not sorry :P Dang my muse for deciding to be sad on a whim *kicks muse* If anything stood out to you at all, tell me about it in a review, and we can talk or somethin'~**


End file.
